Kaoru's Revenge
by AmberStarry
Summary: Kaoru is sick of Hikaru ignoring him and making a fool of himself in front of Haruhi. Luckily, he has a surefire way to make certain Hikaru will never leave him on his own again.


**Kaoru's Revenge**

The day was coming to a close, hosting activities had finished minutes ago and the hosts were now packing up their days mess along with their belongings. The sun glowed aureate, casting a brilliant late-afternoon hue over the room, bathing the rose coloured walls and ceramic apricot tiles in gold. The hosts were scattered throughout the room, each doing something different. Tamaki was arranging some roses, which apparently needed a bit of tweaking, Honey was sat at a table finishing off the cakes that had been left untouched by the customers and Mori and Kyouya stood near the back of the room, quietly talking.

Kaoru watched indifferently from across the room as Hikaru chatted fervently with Haruhi, who seemed only mildly interested in what he was saying. When would his brother wake up and smell the multi-coloured roses? Haruhi really couldn't be bothered with them half the time, and unfortunately it was only half of that half of the time that Hikaru realised this. Kaoru knew when to walk away; he was sadistic to a degree, don't get me wrong, it was only natural since he was a Hitachiin, but he could see the frustration in Haruhi's eyes when he and his brother cornered her and knew when she was about to go over the edge. This seemed to go straight over Hikaru's head however, because Kaoru always ended up having to rip his annoyingly persistent twin away from the female host against his will. Not only did this peeve Haruhi, but it was also starting to royally piss Kaoru off.

Since when did Haruhi deserve all the attention anyway? Rewind back a few months and he and Hikaru were pretty much joined at the hip. Fast forward back to the present and here Kaoru was, watching his brother make a fool of himself because he was too dense to know when to shut the hell up. Kaoru didn't know who he should feel more sorry for, Haruhi, because she had to put up with Hikaru's incessant stupidity (yes, Kaoru was calling Hikaru stupid, but he's allowed to), Hikaru, because he didn't know of his incessant stupidity, or himself, because he had to watch Haruhi put up with Hikaru's incessant stupidity and Hikaru be oblivious to it.

In any case, this wouldn't do. Kaoru had put up with this long enough and now was the time to intervene.

"You know I really think we'd make more money if you joined our act," Hikaru commented idly as he helped Haruhi put the numerous teacups that were scattered around the room on a tray.

Haruhi sighed and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "How many times do I have to tell you Hikaru, I will never have any part in your act."

"Aww, don't be a killjoy!" Hikaru goaded, nudging Haruhi in the side with his elbow.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" Tamaki bellowed, popping out of nowhere behind Haruhi and wrapping his arms around her, like that would somehow shield the brunette from a little devils mischievousness; you'd think Tamaki would have learned by now that it would take much more than that to keep either twin away from one of their toys.

"I'm not your daughter," Haruhi muttered, jerking away from Tamaki before she got involved in another idiotic discussion she couldn't escape from.

"But Ha-ru-hiiii!" Tamaki whined, trailing the female host as she trudged away with her now full tray of teacups.

"Leave me alone!" Haruhi barked, getting more agitated by the second.

Hikaru watched the scene bemused and slightly irritated that his conversation had been cut short. He was shocked when somebody suddenly grabbed his arm and tugged it sharply, causing him to stumble to the side and almost fall on his face. Looking up, he discovered that his arm was being yanked by Kaoru. "Kao, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru continued to pull his arm, forcing the older twin to walk with him over to the doors and out of the third music room. "Kaoru!"

The twins' sudden exit didn't go unnoticed by certain eyes; a pair of bespectacled steely-brown orbs and a set of sharp onyx viewers watched on silently as the pair slipped out of the music room, Hikaru being pulled along like a rag doll. "I think they'll be awhile," Kyouya remarked, giving a small smirk.

"Me too," Mori concurred.

Outside the third music room the younger twin continued to pull his brother along without any explanation. "You're not going to ignore me anymore," Kaoru said as he dragged Hikaru down the corridor.

"Ignore you?" Hikaru repeated back. "What?"

Kaoru didn't respond as they came to an empty classroom and he took them inside. The blinds in this particular classroom had been closed, so most of the afternoon sun was blocked out; this meant that the room dark, and had an almost bluey lighting about it. It was a standard classroom – complete with chairs, tables, carpeted floor, white boards and posters covered with writing lining the walls. Hikaru couldn't figure out why Kaoru had taken them in here, they had no business that needed to be taken care of in a random classroom. Unless he was planning some type of practical joke or prank, but wouldn't Kaoru say something about it if that was what was going on?

Kaoru Let go of Hikaru, turned around and shut the door - pushing down the metal bar that held it in place and locking it from the inside. Hikaru watched curiously as Kaoru turned back to him and started advancing, a determined gleam in the younger twin's eye that he had never seen before. Unconsciously, Hikaru took a step backward, knocking into the teacher's desk behind him. Kaoru continued his advance, until he was almost on top of Hikaru and the older twin was pretty much laying with his back flat against the desk. Hikaru's eyes widened as Kaoru stuck his knee in between his legs, pressing it against his crotch. The action caused Hikaru to squeak involuntarily as his brother moved his face closer to his.

"I'll make you remember why I'm your favourite person in the world," Kaoru whispered huskily before he smashed his lips to Hikaru's roughly. The older twin moaned softly as Kaoru pressed their bodies up against each other.

Hikaru gasped as Kaoru pulled away from the kiss and started working on his blazer buttons. "Kaoru, what are you doing?!" Hikaru asked again for the second time, more urgently. Again, Kaoru did not respond and instead kept his focus on getting Hikaru's blazer off. One by one buttons came undone and after a minute or two the periwinkle blue jacket hung open, revealing the plain white shirt underneath. Hikaru was paralysed as Kaoru quickly untied his necktie and threw it carelessly on the ground.

Suddenly, Kaoru was off him and unbuttoning his slacks, letting them slide smoothly down to the ground, revealing his slim legs. Hikaru gulped as Kaoru looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "Get up," he instructed, firmness and an undeniable hint of wanting in his tone.

Too shocked by the whole ordeal to really know what he was doing, Hikaru obeyed and stood up. Kaoru moved towards him and started fiddling with the buttons of his pants; pretty soon Hikaru was matching Kaoru and not wearing anything on his bottom half. "Sit on the teacher's chair," Kaoru gave Hikaru another instruction, pointing to the cushioned chair that was half pushed under the desk. Once again, in his dumfounded state Hikaru obliged and walked around to the teacher's chair, pulled it out and took a seat. He had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't objecting to it. His mind was drawing a complete blank right now, that's all he could say.

Not wasting any time, Kaoru walked up to Hikaru and lowered himself onto the chair, ending up in a kneeling position atop Hikaru's lap; the tips of his feet just dangled off the edge of the seat, but it was hardly noticeable. The teachers at Ouran got damn comfy chairs Hikaru noted, before Kaoru's member brushed against his accidentally and caused him to moan softly; he couldn't stop himself from hardening, as freaky as this was, it really turned him on. Kaoru lifted a hand and stuck three fingers out at him. "Suck," Kaoru ordered rather harshly, moving his hand a bit closer to Hikaru's lips. Hikaru took the hint and for the third time did what he was told, taking Kaoru's fingers in his mouth and lapping them gently with his tongue, no questions asked; it probably wouldn't of mattered if he did ask questions anyway, from the reaction he got to his last few he doubted they'd be answered.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered shut for a second as he relished in the pleasure of Hikaru's tongue caressing his fingers, he quickly snapped out of it though, he couldn't forget his main objective. Clearing his throat, he tugged lightly at the fingers encased in Hikaru's mouth. "Okay, enough," he breathed, satisfied that they were wet enough. Hikaru released Kaoru's fingers and watched silently as Kaoru reached his hand behind him. Kaoru stretched his hand down to his bottom pushed the first digit into his entrance slowly; Kaoru gasped in pleasure at the sensation, to Hikaru the noises Kaoru was beginning to make were sexy beyond belief. Very gently Kaoru started working the finger in and out, soon a second finger followed and then eventually a third.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kaoru pulled all three fingers out and his eyes met with Hikaru's. "I want you." It was a statement, but somehow it sounded like another order.

Hikaru gasped as Kaoru took hold of his member, which by now with all the pleasured noises Kaoru had been making had become fully erect, and held it in position; ever so slowly, Kaoru lowered himself onto Hikaru's erection, both twins moaned at the feeling, Kaoru went lower and lower until Hikaru was fully inside of him. Hikaru knew exactly what was going on now, but by this stage he had lost all power to think, move, and/or talk. Kaoru paused for a minute to let himself get used to Hikaru, he took this opportunity to lean forward and kiss Hikaru gently on the lips. "I love you, Hikaru." Agonisingly gently Kaoru started to grind his hips into Hikaru's, simultaneously lifting himself up slightly so Hikaru's erection started moving in and out of him.

"Kaoru," Hikaru moaned, "What-"a gasp "are you doing?" he tried one more time.

"What does it look like?" Kaoru shot back, picking up the pace and grunting slightly. He then stopped, looked Hikaru straight in the eyes and said in his cutest uke voice, "I'm fucking your brains out."

Hikaru's eyes bulged out of his head. Whoever thought Kaoru was an innocent little flower could not be more wrong. And using his cutesy voice for something like that was just plain evil, now Hikaru was going to think of _this _every time Kaoru talked to him like that during the act. As if this wasn't already awkward enough. Hikaru's thoughts were cut off as Kaoru started grinding into him again, this time harder and faster. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and guided it to his erection, which up until this point had been frighteningly neglected. "Help me, Hika - it hurts," Kaoru moaned loudly as he moved his body rhythmically against Hikaru's.

"You literally brought this upon yourself, you know," Hikaru managed to grind out in between sharp intakes of breath. Gripping Kaoru's member, Hikaru started to work his hand up and down; it was odd to note that since their bodies were so similar, giving Kaoru this hand job pretty much felt like masturbating – except, you know, Hikaru couldn't feel the pleasure from it; but he was feeling pleasure from something much better, so he wasn't complaining. Hikaru let himself concentrate on the feel of himself inside of Kaoru: it was hot and tight, and my kami-sama it felt good.

"Hika- oh god," Kaoru gasped, throwing back his head in ecstasy. He continued his rhythm diligently, letting out more pleasured noises for Hikaru to hear.

For the first time Hikaru was tipping over the edge. He felt so good he couldn't create straight thoughts any more. His hand was working of its own accord now, powered by an unconscious want to keep going. Kaoru's face was flushed a pretty pink, and the view Hikaru had of him was spectacular. Suddenly, a surge of pleasure coarsed through Hikaru, he knew he wouldn't hold out much longer. "Kaoru, I'm going to-"

"Me too," Kaoru cut him off, as always already aware of what Hikaru was about to say. "On thecount of three," Kaoru panted, "One-"

"Two," Hikaru chimed in.

"Thre-AAAHH!" they both cried out in unison. A nother surge of pleasure, even stronger than the last rushed through Hikaru's body causing all his muscles to tense, in front of Hikaru's eyes, everything turned white. It took a few moments for the room to fade back into focus. Kaoru's face appeared, red with blush and covered in s sheath of sweat which also dampened his fringe, causing it to stick to his cheeks. Hikaru knew he must have looked the same.

"That was for all the times you've left me by myself lately," Kaoru apprised. Leaning forward, Kaoru gave Hikaru a soft peck on the lips, "and that was for being the person I love the most," Kaoru added.

"I've left you by yourself? I didn't even realise, I'm so sorry Kaoru!" Hikaru apologised as Kaoru manoeuvred himself off the chair and pulled a handkerchief out of nowhere to clean himself up with. "How was that a punishment though, out of all the things you could have done to me, why that?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru turned around and smirked. "Why? Because, now I'll be on your mind twenty-four-seven -There's no way you'll be able to leave me alone anymore."

Kaoru was not an innocent flower; he was a freaking evil mastermind.

"That is so evil. You just double-whammed me, you fucked me and you mind fucked me," Hikaru exclaimed.

Kaoru giggled. "They don't call me 'little devil' for nothing you know."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Oh, fuck you Kaoru."

Kaoru winked. "Gladly."

* * *

This started out normally, but somehow descended into full-blown smut. Don't know how this happened, I'm just going with it xD Anyway, this is the first time I've done a full-blown smut fic, the farthest I went before was handjobs haha

Oh god I am such a pervert...

Anyways, question: In this fic, Kaoru is the one controlling Hikaru, but he is still the one getting done. In your opinion, is Kaoru still the uke here? I'm just curious because I was thinking about it as I was writing. I personally think he's being very seme here, but that's just me xD

Amber***


End file.
